What if?
by RC-4210 of The Hidden Leaf
Summary: What if Akuto said that he loved Junko the same way and wanted to marry her aswell? WARNING! Contains dah LEMON! May be a chapter two if you guys love my work...REVIEW OR DIE YOU SELFISH BASTARDSSSSSSS


_What if Akuto felt the same way about Junko and agreed to marry her?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEMON KING DAIMAO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS…IF I DID…I WOULD'VE MADE A SEASON TWO AND CANON WOULD BE Akuto/Junko STILL.**

Sai Akuto was laying on his comfortable bed inside the Guest room at the Hattori Residence, There was a soft knock on the door, his eyes darted to the right as he saw a shadow through his door "Who's There?" He said and the door slid open to reveal the girl he fell in love with at first sight (Of course by first sight he means by seeing her panties at the train station) who was wearing a white robe. "Wh-Why are you here so late?" He asked nervously, she crawled into his room and slid the door shut, she lifted her head, Her blue eyes glimmering as there was a small blush on her face.

Akuto looked at her and said "It's kind of late. If you want to talk, we can do it tomorrow-"He was suddenly cut off by her "If we wait until tomorrow, we won't be alone anymore." Junko said as her face crept closer to his, she started to slowly open her robe but he stopped her "Are you doing this because of you family?" He asked. "Doing this?" She asked "This isn't something that the Hattori I've come to like would do." He said and her face fell in disappointment "What's wrong?" He asked "Then you haven't heard that we're to be married?" She asked. He blushed harder almost jumping "M-Married?" He asked "I'm Sorry…It's my fault for not explaining it myself…" She whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't notice at all…" He said.

A tear trickled down her cheek but what surprised her is what he said next "But I do want to marry you…" He said and she looked up and saw that he was smiling brightly at her "You do…?" She whispered, "Yes…Ever since Korone mentioned it…Junko Hattori, I have loved you since the first time I saw you…and I would be honored to marry you-"He said but was suddenly cut off by Junko tackling him and crashing their lips together, He noticed that her robe slid off and she was completely naked on top of him, _**HIM**_, Boy was he lucky. She felt something push against her thigh and realized what it was, slowly she unbuttoned his shirt not breaking that kiss until it was off and throw off somewhere in the room, She slid her hands all over his amazing abs making him moan a little bit at the feel of her touch.

He slid his hands up her chest and grasped her breasts, her perfect breasts, and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples making her moan. He them broke the kiss and went down and started to lick her breasts making her moan even more, She then kissed him roughly again and slid her hand down his pants grasping his rock hard member and started to pump it, He moaned loudly as his member got massaged, He kissed her neck and bit it lightly making her moan as he sucked on it leaving a hickey, She trailed kisses down his body until she reached his pants and unbuttoned them then threw them across the room including the boxers.

She kissed his member then enveloped it in her mouth licking it all over making him moan even louder, He felt himself reach his limit and came all in her mouth which she gladly swallowed it, He grabbed her and pulled her up and kissed her passionately, His hand slowly made it's way between her thighs as he slid a finger into her wet dripping pussy and started sliding it in and out making her moan loudly, He turned them over and went down then started licking her pussy and inserting his tongue inside making her moan even louder, He sat up and positioned his member at her entrance and slowly pushed all the way into her pussy making her make a sound of pain first as he had broken her barrier, after a little bit of adjustment, Junko bucked her hips telling him it's ok, He started trusting slowly at first making her moan "Faster…" She breathed and he went slightly faster making her moan louder.

"Faster…" She said and he went faster which made her moan even louder, "Faster!" She moaned and he went as fast as he could making her moan even louder! Then they both came, They were panting. They both changed positions so it was doggy style, He started thrusting again at a fast pace while she moaned, While he was thrusting, his hands crept up her body so he was massaging her breasts while thrusting into her, She could feel herself soaring in pleasure as he thrusted into her roughly, They were both cowered in sweet, They came again and changed positions so she was sitting on his lap kind of "hugging" him as he started thrusting again, She felt so good and so naughty and at the same time happy that he loved her the same way.

She kissed him again as he thrusted and started kissing his neck while he was still playing with her breasts, She felt herself starting to hit her limit again "I'm…Gonna…Cum!..." She said and kissed him again "Me…To…" He said as he started thrusting even faster and she screamed in orgasm and dug her nails into his back leaving a mark.

They both fell onto the bed next to each other panting like dogs as she cuddled up to him "I love you…" She said "I love you too...and I will never stop loving you…" He said as they both fell asleep next to each other on the bed. _**The End…**_

REVIEW YOU SELFISH BASTARDS!


End file.
